


delusions

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [71]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Groping, Hair-pulling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Josie only wanted to help Byleth, to ease her through the pain of losing her father. She never could have expected the delusions that would arise from that help, or the depths Byleth would sink to.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	delusions

It took months for Byleth to recover. The loss of her father was a heavy blow, and one she never expected to have to face, at least, not this early on in her life. If it weren’t for the military academy and her students, there’s no telling how long it would have taken for her to bounce back. If you could even call it that.

For most of her life, Jeralt and his mercenaries were the only people Byleth knew. Of course, they had lost some of their number along the way, but somehow that never seemed to affect her as much. Nothing hurt like this, nothing hurt like knowing she would never see her father again. It felt as if a hole had opened up inside of her, a hole nothing could truly fill. But, she had to try.

Slowly, so slowly, she was able to open up once more. To allow her students back into her life. Being a professor at Garreg Mach is, now, all she has left. If she has no family, no father, the closest people to her would be her students. Slowly, she begins to come back around to them to realize that without him, they’re all she has left.

As Fodlan crept closer and closer to a conflict none of them could truly prepare for, despite how hard the Officer’s Academy might try to ready them, Byleth found herself worried anew. If anything were to happen to her students, she isn’t entirely sure what she would do. Not now, not after losing her father.

Her attempts at revenge may have been successful, for the most part, and may have changed things even more for her, but it was all worth it. Now, with a clear conscience, she can focus on her students. They need her, and she is always wanting to help them in whatever way she can. Now that her father is gone, she buries herself in her work. Many of her students can tell what she’s doing, that she’s working herself that much harder to try and distract from the pain she feels.   
But most of them aren’t entirely sure how to broach that subject. She is their teacher, after all, their professor who is meant to guide them and educate them. They don’t have the life experience to truly offer her the support she needs, and that holds them back from offering their help to her.

All except for Josie. For some reason, Josie can’t simply sit back and watch as Byleth is in such obvious pain. She goes to her professor, visiting her during free time, eager to check in on her and see if she is okay. She may not know what she has to offer, or what she can truly do for Byleth, but nothing about this feels right.

~X~

“Professor?” Josie calls, knocking lightly on the door. Byleth is still in the classroom, despite classes ending a while ago. She is grading papers, buried in her work and doing her best to distract herself.

“Yes?” Byleth answers, looking up at Josie. It’s still bizarre, seeing Byleth like this. In addition to the physical change with her hair, she seems so tired lately. Josie can’t stand seeing her like this. Sure, Byleth may have been somewhat cold before, taking quite some time to open up to her class and be more comfortable around them, but this is a totally different change.

The gradual changes that led to her smiling more often, and with more genuine feeling behind it, are nothing like this. Now, those smiles feel forced. They never seem to make it to her eyes, and she always goes back to that same neutral expression.

“I simply wanted to check in on you,” Josie says, approaching Byleth’s desk. For the first time since she entered, Byleth looks up, truly noticing her. 

“Ah, Josie. I’m fine, there’s nothing to worry about,” Byleth says, shaking her head. She forces that same smile, and it does nothing to help ease the ache in Josie’s heart. “You should be enjoying your free time, I have plenty of work to do, so there’s no need to worry about me.”

“I can’t help it,” Josie says, blushing a bit. She’s not usually this forward. Usually she would let someone else worry about the professor, perhaps someone more outgoing, but it doesn’t seem like anyone knows what to say, or what to do. And every time she sees Byleth like this, she feels an ache within her that she can’t simply ignore. “You know, you’re important to all of us here. To me, as well.”

“Thank you for saying as much, Josie,” Byleth says, and her smile deepens, just a bit. She seems pleased that Josie would come to her like this, and visit with her. Even if she is trying to push her away, not truly ready to open up, there’s part of her that seems glad.

“If there’s anything I can do to help out, however small, let me know, okay?” Josie says, taking another step towards the desk. Byleth hesitates, looking her student up and down, seeming to think of a way to tell her she’s fine. To lie to her again, but Josie won’t have it. “We know you’re hurting, you can’t just keep hiding it from us. Losing your father hurt, and none of us blame you for that, but you have to let us help you, too. You’re more than just a teacher, you know!”

“Alright,” Byleth answers, a genuine smile finally playing over her lips. She brightens immediately, and begins to open back up. It will take time, Josie knows, but she wants to be there for Byleth, to help aid in her recovery. It will take time, but she can’t stand seeing anyone like this. She would help any friend like this, if only she could, and that’s all it is. She wants to see Byleth go back to normal.

~X~

Byleth is stunned that Josie would approach her like this. She always thought the girl was shy, kind perhaps, but shy. It seemed hard for her to reach out to others, but she is the student coming to her, to check on her and offer her help. She knows she shouldn’t accept that help, and should instead continue to bear this burden alone. But isn’t it okay to rely on others, sometimes? 

Against her better judgement, she lets Josie help her out with some of the school work. Of course, she doesn’t go so far as letting her judge the work of her peers or anything, but, she does begin to rely on her. And as the two of them spend more and more time together, Byleth begins to change. The more she works with Josie, the more she wonders.

Why would this usually shy girl come and seek her out like this? Why would she care so much about her professor? Is it possible that she harbors feelings for Byleth? The thought is somehow exciting to Byleth. As soon as it enters her mind, she can’t push it away. Josie, coming to her in her hour of need, having a crush on her professor… there’s a certain romance to it, and Byleth can’t get enough of thinking about it.

She begins to pour over every word, contemplating what it might mean, what Josie might feel for her. It’s safe to say, she develops an obsession. Of course, things seem better. She’s distracted, no longer lost in the death of her father, instead thinking of a bright future with the student who is doing so much to help her now. Her other students are important to her as well, of course but Josie begins to occupy a special place within Byleth’s heart. Even the most basic of gestures, answering questions in class, a kind word here or there, begin to take on special meaning.

Byleth becomes lost in her, lost in this fantasy she perceives, up until all hell breaks loose. With the Empire marching on the church, and so much conflict brewing, Byleth is conveniently taken out of the equation. She is lost, leaving her students and all of Fodlan to fall to chaos as she sleeps.

~X~

To her, it’s as if a day passed. She slept for five years, completely lost to the others. Coming back to a war torn continent, with the Monastery in ruins… it’s a hard truth to face. Sometimes, Byleth wonders if she isn’t dreaming. If everything she woke up to is actually a dream, she might wake up any moment to find herself back in the monastery, in her room, waiting for class when she can see her students, and Josie. 

She wonders where there are now. If they’re all okay, if they’ve managed to survive the horrors of conflict. She hopes that her lessons were able to offer some form of aid, some ability to survive and make it back to her. If she lost any of her students while she was simply sleeping, Byleth isn’t sure what she would do. The pain would be too great, but her mind continues to drift back to Josie.

As long as Josie made it, she thinks she might be okay. If the bright future she once fantasized about could still come true, she could survive anything. That’s what she tells herself, even as she wanders the ruined halls that she once spent so much time within. The thieves have picked it clean, with some still wandering in the surrounding town, but she doesn’t care about that right now. That is, until her students begin to trickle back. Until they come to her, one by one, rallying behind her and helping her drive out the vultures trying to claim the school as their own.

Each student that returns to her is a blessing, and she finds her heart soaring with each one that makes it back to her. But, she keeps wondering. What about Josie. Did Josie make it? Will she be coming back to her soon? She knows she will. She is absolutely certain that if anyone would definitely make it back, it would be here. They have a special connection, she knows they do. Josie was always so willing to help her, desperate to spend any sort of time with her, so there’s no way she wouldn’t make it back.

And sure enough, she is among the former students that trickle back into Byleth’s life, showing up among the last of them. Byleth could weep, she’s so happy. The state of the world might be dire, and they might have a lot of work ahead of them, but it doesn’t matter. Her students are safe, and so is Josie. She has grown quite a bit in five years, her figure filling out even more, and Byleth can’t help but notice. 

She can hardly believe her beauty has developed so much in only five years, and can’t believe that she missed seeing those changes first hand. She hates this situation, hates how much she missed out on, but at least they can be back together now. When the thieves are driven out, and peace returns to the quiet halls of the Monastery, Byleth rushes towards Josie.

All of her students want to welcome her back, to talk to her after her absence, but she heads straight for her, opting to see her first, before anyone else. She throws her arms around her, embracing her, knowing she must have missed her dearly these past five years.

“I’m so glad you’re back, Josie,” Byleth says, clinging to her. Hesitantly, Josie hugs her back, seeming a bit confused by all of this. “I knew you’d return to me.”

“Well, we did make plans, after all. We all wanted to return here, just as we promised,” Josie seems a bit confused, put out by all of this, but Byleth knows that’s only because of how public it is. Many things may change, but her Josie is still just as shy. She releases her, assuring herself that they’ll make good on this reunion once they’re able to earn a moment of privacy. She moves on, greeting all of her former students in turn, eager to be back with them.

It may have only been days for her, as she slept the five years away, but they have all seen their fair share of pain, of tribulation, and she needs to catch up on every bit of it. Byleth needs to return to their lives, just as she needed to have them back in hers.

~X~

Josie is glad to be back with the others from her class. It feels right, coming back to this after feeling lost for so long. Byleth is the perfect person for them to rally behind, a capable fighter who taught them all so much. She’s a bit thrown off by the intensity of Byleth’s greeting, noting that nobody else received a full on embrace like she did. It’s bizarre, but she doesn’t question it. Josie was the first student she reached, so perhaps it was just overflowing passion in the moment?

She’s glad to be back, and glad to see that Byleth seems largely unchanged. Maybe things aren’t quite as hopeless as they’ve seemed lately. Maybe, just maybe, things might turn out okay. She hopes they will. She desperately hopes they will. She has so much planned for her life, and the war that spring up has put her life on hold for these past five years. She wants the war to be over, so she can get back on track!

To that end, she is working her hardest, eager to help Byleth and the others get everything back on the right track. She worked closely with Byleth for the last few months before the war broke out, and sees her as a close friend, trusting her completely. If anyone can help them, it will be Byleth. 

As time goes on, and the lot of them work to restore Garreg Mach, Byleth continues to try and get some time alone with Josie. Each and every time, something comes up, until she finally requests that Josie stop by and see her, in her former quarters. As they use the Monastery as their current base of operations, each of the students seem to have drifted back towards using their own rooms, the same ones they used to study in while they were enrolled.

Somehow, it felt right, and even Byleth is no exception. She stays in the same room, just as accessible as ever, but Josie is thrown off guard by the request. For her, it’s been five years since they were close. Sure, Byleth is kind, and an excellent teacher, but she doesn’t think they really have anything special between them.

She reached out a hand when Byleth was in need, something she would have done for anyone! It didn’t mean much, and she’s sure that can’t be the reason for this meeting. She isn’t sure why Byleth wants to see her, but Josie also has no real reason not to go. Sure, something about that greeting, about that tight and sudden embrace, has her on edge, but she knows she’s being silly.

This is Byleth. They all know her, and all know they can trust her. Why should Josie be on edge? Because of a hug in the heat of the moment? It’s foolish, she’s worked so closely with Byleth for so long, the former professor likely just misses having her company. Perhaps she even has some work she needs help with.

As Josie walks to Byleth’s room, she looks up at the sky. It’s a dark day, the sun hidden behind clouds, and it has been threatening rain all day. Suddenly, as she walks, the skies open up. She is forced to rush, to do her best to reach Byleth’s room as the rain pours down on her. By the time she makes it, she is soaked, but Byleth opens the door with a smile, happy to see her.

~X~

“You got absolutely soaked,” Byleth says, looking Josie up and down. “Are you okay? I wouldn’t have asked you over if I knew it would turn out like this.”

“Oh, please, you can’t predict the weather,” Josie says, chuckling. “You already have a fire going anyway, so it won’t take long for me to warm up and dry off.”

“Of course, feel free to sit close by,” Byleth says, nodding to the fireplace. There’s already a pot hanging, as she brews tea for this visit. She’s picked out Josie’s favorite, remembering it well after all these years. She has to admit, the way Josie’s wet dress clings to her is enticing, and she thinks it’s a perfect bonus to this little visit. Finally, she has her former student all alone.

Byleth feels her heart racing, her nerves strung tight. She’s going to finally confess today. It’s been five years for Josie, while it’s only been days for Byleth. There’s a gap between their experience, and it’s a gap she so desperately wants to bridge. She doesn’t know what she’s missed in the past five years, but she hopes Josie is every bit as passionate for her as she was five years ago.

Byleth thinks of all those evenings spent working together, close and personal, relying on Josie’s help in her hour of need. Of course she would still feel the same, absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. Josie likely just doesn’t want to burden Byleth with her feelings, not with everything else going on, and that is so like her.

She never wants to bother anyone, always doing her best to help her friends and others. It’s cute, and only makes Byleth want to be with her that much more. She knows that’s it, knows that’s why Josie stopped coming by. She doesn’t need her help as much now, either way, Josie has already helped her plenty, in ways she may never understand. The depths of her feelings have certainly grown these past few days, so she imagines Josie must be barely keeping herself together, missing the woman she loves for five long years. 

“Would you like some tea?” Byleth asks, finally, breaking the silence that descended between them. Josie has been patiently waiting for whatever it is that had Byleth request to see her. The offer for tea isn’t a surprise, but the choice of leaf is. It’s surprising, that Byleth would go out of her way to prepare Josie’s favorite for her, but Josie takes it eagerly.

“You brewed my favorite,” she says, taking a sip. This visit has already been… odd. She doesn’t want to think anything of the sort about the teacher she was once so close to, but that’s the only word that comes to mind. 

“Of course,” Byleth says, smiling at her. The timing is perfect, she is ready to make her move. “I would do anything for you, Josie. I’m so glad you came back to me.”

“You would do anything for me?” Josie says, cocking her head. That’s… sudden. “What do you mean, Byleth?”

“I mean that I love you, Josie,” Byleth says, leaning in, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks down into her eyes, so intense, and Josie is taken aback. 

“You… love me?” Josie says, stunned. “I’m… I’m not sure what to say.”

“Don’t you feel the same? We were so close back then, you came to me when I needed you most, offering help and support… you do feel the same, don’t you?” Byleth asks, drawing back a bit. She’s still smiling, but now, it seems a bit off. She thought the timing was perfect, that there was a spark in the air. She never expected any sort of resistance.

“No, I… I don’t. I was only trying to help you out, it looked like you were really hurting,” Josie says, shaking her head. “I didn’t intend to… seem as if I felt anything romantic towards you.”

“You… you didn’t?” Byleth asks, stunned. How could this be happening? She built this fantasy based on Josie, on having her and being with her. How could this be happening  _ now? _

“No, I didn’t. I do care for you, as my teacher and friend, but…” Josie trails off. Byleth’s expression shifts. The happy smile that was there only seconds before seems twisted somehow. She doesn’t know how deep this fantasy runs, she couldn’t have known the weight Byleth has piled upon her. All the longing, the desire to fill the hole left in her father’s wake, it was all thrust upon Josie, whether she knew it or not. Now, with that hole being ripped open once more, something snaps within Byleth. She’s smiling, but now it’s not friendly. Now, there’s an edge to it. “Byleth?”

“I love you, Josie,” Byleth says, and the hand that once held her shoulder gently becomes a vice grip. Byleth’s fingers twist into her, and Josie cries out.

“B-Byleth! Stop, that hurts!” Josie says, trying to pull back, to draw away from her. But she’s cornered. Byleth is between her and the door, and she knows her teacher is far faster and stronger than her. As she whimpers, the pain proving too much, Byleth decides to move forward anyway. Everything was perfect, down to the last detail. Josie was supposed to want her as well, to love her back, and they were going to share an intimate night together, cementing the future Byleth has imagined for them. 

“It hurts?” Byleth asks, her tone mocking. She casts her teacup aside, letting it smash against the wall. “You realize you hurt me as well, don’t you?”

“But all I did wa-” Josie starts, but Byleth’s grip tightens again. She silences her, forcing her to cry out, as Byleth reaches down, grabbing at her chest. Her clothes are still wet, damp from the rain, as Byleth squeezes her, feeling her up.

“I want you, Josie,” Byleth says. It shouldn’t be like this. It never should have been like this. But she’s come too far to stop now. She’ll force Josie to be hers, if that’s what it takes. She can’t lose her, not now, not after everything else that happened. 

“Byleth, please, don’t do this!” Josie says, her voice breaking under the stress of it all. What is happening? How did everything change so much so suddenly?

Byleth doesn’t answer her plea, continuing to grope her instead. As she touches Josie, her cock grows hard, straining against her shorts. Josie’s eyes lock onto it, shocked to find something she never expected.

“B-Byleth? Please, stop, I’m begging you. If you really love me, you should let me go. Right?” Josie’s logic falls on deaf ears. Byleth is far too gone for that, and only growing worse by the second.

She releases her breasts, reaching up to her shorts instead, undoing them and revealing herself to Josie. Josie gasps, coming face to face with Byleth’s cock, her fear deepening immediately. Byleth rips her from the chair, forcing Josie to her knees. She doesn’t think quickly enough, her mouth still open and ready, and Byleth lines herself up, pushing inside. 

Josie is at a loss. She should try to fight this, to bite down and get away from Byleth, but she’s seen the Ashen Demon on too many battlefields for that. She should cry out for help, perhaps someone is passing by… but then she remembers the rain. The intense downpour that she was caught in. no one would be near, not in this weather. And that’s if Byleth would even allow it. Now, with her cock shoved into her mouth, her voice wouldn’t carry either way. Slowly, Byleth works herself into a better position, yanking Josie’s hair to get her angle towards her, lifting her face up, so that she can force her cock down her throat. Byleth groans, losing herself in the tight embrace of Josie’s throat. She begins to buck her hips, pounding down Josie’s throat, and it’s all Josie can do to keep up. She can’t breathe, can’t think, and she reaches up desperately, grabbing at Byleth’s thighs, Her nails find purchase in her fishnets, tearing them but it does her no good.

It only frustrates Byleth, causing her to fuck her that much harder, yanking at her hair as she does, trying to get her to settle down. It works, eventually, and Byleth begins to buck more frantically, ramming her cock down Josie’s throat, looking down at her, watching as her eyes water, tears streaming down her face. She gags, and sputters, and the sounds remind Byleth of her goal. She wants to break Josie, to make her stay with her no matter what.

To that end, she fucks her face until she can’t take any more, pulling out just before she comes. With a groan, she finishes on Josie’s pretty face, covering her in her seed. Josie sobs, now that her mouth is no longer occupied, but it’s far from over for her. Byleth yanks her back to her feet, grabbing her hair and forcing her up with it. She twists her, forcing Josie down onto her bed, on her back. She moves in quickly, tearing at her elegant dress, rending the fabric and revealing her panties.

Josie gasps, but Byleth is already kneeling between her legs. She pushes her panties aside, and buries her face between her legs, forcing her tongue inside of her. Josie has hardly gathered her senses, hardly caught her breath, before Byleth is forcing new horrors upon her. The worst of all is how good this feels, how incredible Byleth’s tongue feels inside of her. It’s the last thing she wanted, especially like this, but her body betrays her. As she eats her out, Byleth reaches up, tearing her dress and yanking her bra down, exposing her breast. Josie tries to force her hand away as Byleth reaches up, taking hold of her, but a quick bite puts an end to that.

Josie whimpers as Byleth takes hold of her nipple, rolling her fingers over it until it hardens, even as she eats her out. Byleth notices how wet Josie is getting, how much she must be enjoying this, and has hope. Perhaps this will all work out after all, perhaps she can win Josie over. As she eats her out, her tongue tracing shapes within her, she continues teasing her nipple, working her closer and closer to her limit. Every touch sends shocks through Josie, new sensations she wanted to save for someone special.

Byleth is forcing them on her, forcing her to feel this good, and she can’t stand it. Each second Josie is pushed closer to her limit. Before long, she’s there, crying out in a mix of shock and pleasure as her climax crashes over her. It feels so good, so horribly good, and she hates that she is this weak. She hates that Byleth can force this out of her so easily, but even as she comes, Byleth is moving on. She wants Josie to be ready for her, so she draws back, spreading her legs further, pushing two fingers inside of her.

The sudden penetration snaps Josie out of her orgasmic afterglow, and she looks down to find Byleth gazing back at her, that same sadistic grin plastered on her face. She is working her fingers inside of her, spreading her and fingering her, working to ready her for what is to come. Josie shakes her head, knowing she isn’t going to like what’s coming.

“Byleth, please, stop! It’s not too late, we can just forget all of this, and go back to normal!” Josie says, frantic, desperate.

“Normal? I don’t want normal, Josie, I want you,” Byleth says, and Josie sobs once more. She can’t reason with her like this, something has shifted within her and Josie feels her hope fading away. As Byleth fingers her, working to ready her body to take her, Josie can do nothing but ride it out. 

Even if she calls out for help, who would believe her? Byleth is the teacher they all know and love, the one who carries their future. Josie is nothing, not compared to her, and she knows it would be a hard fight to get anyone to take her claims seriously. She feels so helpless, especially as her body continues to react to Byleth’s touch. Even now, she’s nearing another orgasm, completely helpless beneath Byleth’s efforts.

She finally stops, pulling her soaked fingers out of Josie’s cunt. As if to taunt her, Byleth reaches her hand up, forcing it past Josie’s pursed lips. She forces her wet fingers inside of her mouth, slick with her arousal, forcing Josie to taste the result of all of Byleth’s hard work. It’s proof she didn’t need, proof of how aroused she’s become from all of this.

“See, Josie? You may not want this, but your body does. Why not just be mine? It’ll be easier, for both of us. I love you so much, Josie,” Byleth says, and Josie knows she’s lost it completely.

“Then stop this, please!” Josie pleads, one last time. Byleth stands, shaking her head. 

“No, Josie,” Byleth answers. “We’re going to have our future together, so you need to get used to this. I’m going to take you, and make you mine. We’re going to have a family, and be happy together!”

“Byleth, you’re delusional,” Josie says, tears streaming down her face. “I don’t want this.”

“You should,” Byleth says, as she leans in. She mounts Josie, pressing her cock in against her cunt. The tip is already pushing in, as Josie pleads with her one last time, frantically shaking her head. Byleth reaches up, taking her hair in hand once more, yanking it hard, and silencing her. “You’ll get used to this.”

With that final remark, Byleth shoves into her. She takes her first time, claiming Josie for herself. Somehow, it feels final. As if this was the final point, like there’s no turning back. Josie is forever tainted now, as Byleth begins to fuck her. Tears stream down her face, as the fight drains from her eyes. She feels broken, helpless, as Byleth forces her to keep looking at her, using her hair as a handle both to fuck her and control her.

“That’s better, Josie,” Byleth coos, her voice finally growing more gentle. “Don’t fight this, I’m only doing this for us.”

Byleth believes that claim fully and totally. She doesn’t want to lose Josie, and if breaking her is the only way to keep her, then so be it. She fucks her, taking her tight cunt, pounding into her frantically, desperately. She knows what she has to do, knows she has to make sure their future is secure. As Josie feels Byleth twitching within her, knowing she is getting closer by the second, she snaps back to her senses.

“Byleth, no! No, please, not inside! Don’t knock me up, Byleth, please!” Josie cries out, her voice hoarse and frantic. She knows that’s Byleth’s goal, it hit her suddenly. She mentioned their future, a family, and she isn’t ready for any of this.

“Shh, it’s okay, Josie!” Byleth says, caressing her face with one hand. The other still tugs at her hair, and the mix of gentle touch and painful tug is too much for Josie. This is all too much for her, and she feels helpless as Byleth pounds into her. It feels like an eternity as Byleth rapes her, taking her for herself, before the former professor finally comes inside of her.

“There we go,” Byleth murmurs, tipping forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Josie. “Just stay right here with me, okay?”

Josie doesn’t answer. She’s too shell shocked, too confused by all of this. Byleth came inside of her. She can feel her seed, knowing she’s going to get pregnant from this. She never would have thought this meeting with an old friend on a rainy afternoon would lead to so much pain, and she sobs as Byleth holds her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
